Touch and let go
by Italia-Isa
Summary: Alternative ending for Touch and go. Have fun and please review! [HarmMac, oneshot]


**Touch and (let) go**

* * *

A/N: This is my personal ending of "Touch and go". Hope you like it.

* * *

So it was certain, Kate would go. Harm wasn't enthusiastic about it, after all they had not been in contact for far too long. But he understood and accepted that she wanted to go. 

On the party, Kate said goodbye to everyone.

Mac dismissed their dissension:

"It's been a rough week, Commander. Let's leave it at that."

Kate thought back to the first conversation she'd had with the woman in front of her.

---Flashback---

_Kate: How long did you two last?_

_Mac: Um, we never started._

_Kate: Oh, you'd already found your man, huh?_

_Mac: Well, actually Mic came later._

_Kate: Really, nothing happened before that?_

_Mac: It was the same story, close personal relationship and it just never seemed right._

---End of Flashback---

Kate was sure she'd heard regret in Mac's voice back then.

She had taken to Mac right from the beginning. Unfortunately there were some "disagreements" between the two of them soon after, that led to an argument.

---Flashback---

_Mac: I declined to defend Hollenbeck so I would not be forced to use that information. Why would I slip it to someone else?_

_Kate: One less woman to stand between you and what you want._

_Mac: And what do I want?_

_Kate: Harm_

_Mac: You're really reaching._

_Kate: There's something going on between you two._

_Mac: I'm engaged._

_Kate: To the man of your dreams?_

_Mac: That is not any of your business!_

---End of Flashback---

'She was right, it really wasn't any of my business' Kate thought. She was glad Mac hadn't resented her for those words, though she was still positive her assumption was right. She could see it in Mac's eyes. Kate knew Mac didn't love her fiancé, or at least not as much as one should love the man with whom one would spend the rest of one's life. And she was also certain Harm reciprocated his partner's feelings. But how should she make both of them see? She noticed Mac was looking at her, and simply smiled.

Right after winking at Bud and Harriet, Kate made her way to Harm and Renee. Her goodbye to Renee wasn't at all affectionate. It was done with a polite mention of Renee's name, which was responded to in the exact same way.

Harm offered to walk her to the door. Kate was extremely thankful for that since she didn't want to say goodbye to her old friend in front of his Barbie-girlfriend.

"I'll be right back", Harm said to Renee, who answered:

"Good! Because I'll be right here!"

Kate had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of the blonde trying to smile seductively.

Harm whispered just loud enough for Kate to hear:

"She's actually in lot of fun."

"I'm sure"

She didn't really believe it. How could you possibly have fun with someone like Renee...? 'She was a really bad match for Harm. Moreover, he doesn't love her! Why is he with her?' She was completely mystified. It was a pity though Kate would be leaving so soon because she got along very well with Harm, it was just like old times. But she had to go, there was no other way.

'But before I leave, I have to do something to make Harm consider what Harm misses out on. Just what? And how?'

He gave her the perfect start saying:

"Would have been nice having you around."

"Harm. The last thing you need is a third female to complicate your life" she replied rationally.

Harm asked with a frown on his face:

"Where do you get three?"

'Well duh! Where could I get three?' she sarcastically said to him - only inwardly of course. She restricted herself to specify the "three females" so he would really get what she meant.

"Renee, me... and Mac."

"I'm not involved with Mac."

'You may not be involved with her, but you're in love with her! And she's in love with you!' Again she didn't voice her thoughts. He had to get the hang of it himself.

"Bye"

She smiled at him one last time and then left the building. Harm was alienated. 'I'm really not involved with Mac!' he wanted to shout after Kate. 'How can she think that? I'm with Renee and we're happy. Besides, Mac is going to marry soon...'

He turned around and caught sight of three people: Renee, with who he wasn't sure if he really loved her. Mic, the ... many curses came to Harm's mind... fiancé of his partner. And the very woman herself, Mac. He watched her for an instant, pictures flashed his mind of moments they had spent together laughing, of cases they had worked on, together or against each other, of hard times they had to sit out together.

Mac had always been by his side. 'That's what friends do.' But what was it that Kate had just claimed? That he wanted more than friendship? Suddenly he wasn't as certain as before, when he had answered to Kate's comment without hesitation.

Mac noticed she was being watched and looked up. Harm was staring at her. She had caught him watching her several times before, but this time was different. His glance was so intense, he seemed to look right into her soul. Kate had affirmed Mic wasn't the man of her dreams... Maybe she was right after all! Harm's glance still was unbelievably intense. Mac didn't know how long she could hold out. She had goosebumps by now and couldn't breathe anymore. 'That's exactly the same way he looked at me after our kiss in Norfolk.' Suddenly the memories were back, more vivid than ever before. It had felt so amazing... Mac couldn't help but look away.

Harm continued watching her even after she had averted her eyes. Abruptly she was looking at him again. Now his breath caught as well. Mac was still wondering why she had felt this urge to lock eyes with him again when she came to a decision and slowly started to move towards him.

Everything else disappeared. She didn't notice Mic and Renee had finally realised what was going on and were now exchanging resigning glances. Both knew they had lost. For Mac there was only Harm. She approached him step by step, before eventually standing right in front of him. It was then she became aware of the crowd watching them, so she took his hand and dragged him through the door into the hallway. They rushed a few more feet before Harm stopped. Mac turned to him again and there eyes locked anew. But not for long this time. As soon as their lips met they closed their eyes and enjoyed finally making this big step.

They knew there would be some problems, they had to talk to Mic and Renee and of course to the Admiral, but that could wait.

Right now, there was only the two of them.

**FIN**


End file.
